The following patents disclose previously known tool and cutting attachments:
______________________________________ 1,881,295 4,016,649 3,286,351 4,414,745 3,927,475 4,483,071 4,129,940 4,324,514 ______________________________________
However, these references do not show means for use of a razor knife to cut plaster board, or means to scribe pencil marks on the workpiece parallel to its edge or means for rotatably mounting the tool on the guide so that the tool may be rotated and the assembly laid down on a flat surface when not in use.
Rip guide for tools comprising a guide member adapted to slide along an edge of a work piece such as a sheet of plywood.
A slotted scale member having a guide end and a tool mounting end is adjustably mounted on the guide member.
A tool mounting member is rotatably mounted on the tool mounting end of the scale member. The tool mounting member is adapted to be clamped to a conventional tool.
The scale member has a transverse slot adjacent to its tool mounting end, the slot being adapted to receive a razor type knife for cutting plaster board parallel to the edge of the cutting piece.
The scale member has at least one hole adjacent to its tool mounting end to receive a marking member for marking the work piece parallel to the edge of the work piece.
The scale member has a hole located a predetermined distance from the guide, the hole being adapted to receive a marker member for marking the work piece parallel to the edge of the work piece.
Accordingly, the principal object of the invention is to provide new and improved rip guides for tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved rip guide for tools incorporating a tool mounting member which is rotatably mounted.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved rip guide for tools having means adapted to receive a razor type knife for cutting plaster board parallel to the edge of the work piece.
Another object of the invention is to provide new and improved rip guides for tools comprising a guide member adapted to slide along an edge of a work piece such as a sheet of plywood, a slotted scale member having a guide end and a tool mounting end, said scale member being adjustably mounted on said guide member, a tool mounting member rotatably mounted on the tool mounting end on said guide member.
A further object of the invention is to provide a unique, multi-use measuring tool offering precision, speed and versatility in a safe and lightweight design.
A main object of the invention is to provide easy attachability to various hand tools to cut, score or rip wood, plastics, metal, sheetrock, Wonderboard, paneling, etc.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following specifications and drawings of which